


Enter the 13th Doctor

by Phillipe363



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Two Doctors meet up and both are struggling with the choice of change. One for the first time and the other having done it so many times. But a choice they must make to insure the future and of a new incarnation? Is this new incarnation even still the Doctor? Find out!





	Enter the 13th Doctor

**Hey guys**

**So with the recent casting news for the new Doctor being played by Jodie Whittaker and the announcement trailer well plot bunnies struck so I sat down to write this up instead of focusing on other projects.**

**This kind of my version of the Christmas special and in with the new Doctor.**

**Don't own Doctor Who or anything else related to it**

* * *

A blue police box appears during a snowstorm then The Doctor stumbles out, and falls to the ground with kneeling in the snow. His hands and face are glowing with golden regeneration energy as the Time Lord extends his arms outward.

"No" The Doctor screams out with shoving his hands into the snow with a sizzle as the regeneration stops yet again.

A male voice from the distance "I will not change. I will not! No, no, no, no. The whole thing's ridiculous."

"Hello? Is someone there?" The Doctor asked looking around.

"Who is that?" the voice asked coming closer.

"I'm The Doctor" the Time Lord replied.

Approaching "The Doctor. Oh I don't think so. No, dear me no. You may be a doctor, but I am the Doctor. The original, you might say." The elderly man replied, grabbing his jacket lapels.

"No this can't be. When exactly is here?" The Doctor replied, getting to his feet.

"A snowcap base in 1986 in the Antarctica. Now would you mind explaining to me why this can't be, my dear boy?" the 1rst Doctor asked.

"My dear boy? I'm older then you" The Doctor replied.

"No I don't think so, unless" the 1rst Doctor said surprised and coming to the realization "Good gracious me your me."

"Yes, I am and it's been a very long time since having seen this old face" The Doctor said.

"And I end up with attack eye brows" the 1rst Doctor said dryly.

"Your one to talk about faces. Your running around in a cape with a hawklike nose" The Doctor replied.

"How many regenerations?" the 1rst Doctor asked.

"Spoilers" The Doctor replied knowing it's best to not let his past self know he's actually past his original cycle.

"Very well" the 1rst Doctor said.

"Don't want to regenerate because your scared and so very far away from home? Also, because you don't know what will remain or go" The Doctor explains.

"You are scared of the same thing as well my boy" the 1rst Doctor replied.

"Yes. I've grown so much and lost so much more, I'm tired of moving on. Of not knowing what I'll end up as. Tired of dying and being reborn over and over again" The Doctor replied in frustration and anger.

"I guess my TARDIS brought you here, for us, for the same reason. Because change despite how much we dread is needed. There is still so much for us to see" the 1rst Doctor said.

"I guess you are right" The Doctor said coming to the realization that the only other option is to die and he's not ready yet for that either.

"Hmm. It appears both our bodies are wearing thin" the 1rst Doctor notes.

"Yes. I think you should probably head back to the TARDIS because Ben and Polly are going to be looking for you" The Doctor said.

"Hmm, yes I should get going. A pleasure to know my future is in safe hands. Good luck to you, Doctor." the 1rst Doctor replied.

"As to you. You won't alone for your change either" The Doctor said.

The 1rst Doctor nods, with a smile then vanishes off into the blizzard.

Looking around "I had a good innings. I might actually miss the eyebrows through" The Doctor said.

Feeling his hands and face begin to glow even hotter and brighter now as the energy begins to come off The Doctor extends his arms outward, bracing himself for it.

Suddenly the regeneration energy explodes in full as the Time Lord screams out painfully as he can feel all the muscle, cells, bones and everything else changing into a new person.

Minutes later The Doctor stops screaming with looking tired as the regeneration ends before collapsing into the freezing snow. Eventually the Time Lord gets up with doing a body check and realizes the body is now a woman's.

"Just over five feet tall. I haven't been short since I think when I had the umbrella and ugly question mark neck jumper. Hmm, this change actually might take a bit of getting used to" The Doctor said.

Opening a door to the police box, she steps inside.

* * *

TARDIS console room

Walking up to the console The Doctor flips a few switches with pressing a couple of buttons before pulling a lever down to dematerialize. Pulling the scanner screen over, the Time Lord does a check of her features to see what she ended up after this regeneration.

"Oh my, I got blonde hair again. Sweet" The Doctor said inspecting her neck length hair with a grin "Like the face to. Just glad to not be looking like the hobo clown or the scarf one. He was far too arrogant."

Deciding to get a change of clothes while the TARDIS is adrift in the vortex, the Time Lord heads off for an upper level and through a doorway leading to the rest of the vehicle.

Sometime later, The Doctor enters back into the control room having ditched her former self's clothes and into new outfit. A pair of brown boots made for a lot of running, black pants with a similar color hoodie. She's wearing a gray overcoat that stops below her knees.

Noticing the time rotator has come to a halt, The Doctor figures might as well go see what's outside. Walking over to the doors, The Doctor exists to discover a forest all around as she closes the door.

Starting off on a walk when there's suddenly a loud scream with a person calling for help, The Doctor begins running to where the noise came from. Slowing down to notice a woman and a man standing terrified.

Dashing over, The Doctor notices other than being scared of something they are relatively fine.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Oh, just somebody who was in the forest. Who are you?" the Time Lord asked.

"Curtis and this is my sister, Jill" the man said.

"How close is it?" Jill asked.

"It? Something chasing you?" The Doctor asked curious.

"Yes a monster. We should get moving" Curtis said.

"That is a great idea. You both should get on running" The Doctor said.

"Wait aren't you coming with us?" Jill asked.

"Actually, I'm more interested in the creature. I think I'll stay here" The Doctor asked.

"You don't want to. This thing is not even human" Curtis said, fearful.

"It's like something out of hell itself. Your suicidal for staying here" Jill said terrified and confused why anybody would want to stay.

"Hardly the first time I've heard that. I suggest you both get out of here before it catches up" The Doctor said.

Hearing footsteps The Doctor turns around to see a six foot tall humanoid looking creature with a fish head with sharp teeth and fingers having claws. Curtis and Jill begin running with hiding behind a massive tree.

Looking at the creature for a moment "Ah a Saturnyn. It's been a good few thousand years since I've seen one of you" The Doctor said upon realization.

"Who are you? Because you are not from Earth" the Saturnyn said.

"Neither are you. Tell me what exactly are you doing here? Hunting down people, and trying to get another hybrid race?" The Doctor asked.

"No. Since my home world is gone I have and shall keep feasting upon useless meat sacks" Saturnyn replied.

"Why don't you try living in peace with these people? They might never learn from some of their mistakes. Sure, they might be years behind in any form of universal technology but humans are still a good race. There's no point for your senseless slaughter" The Doctor said angrily at good people being killed needlessly.

"They are my food and I shall fest" Saturnyn replied.

"Not anymore" The Doctor said walking backwards.

"You have no way of stopping me" Saturnyn said approaching closer.

"Your race can't stay in the sunlight forever because of the ultraviolet rays make your skin burn. While I've been learning about your lunch plan fishy well… you might want to check where your standing" The Doctor said pointing upwards.

The Suturnyn glances up to see the full glare of the sun then glances back at The Doctor, as it begins to scream in pain burning apart. The alien let's out a finale scream dying into a pile of ash.

"Is it over? The creature is gone?" Curtis asked approaching.

"Yes. It was an alien from the Saturnyn race which used to be a nice, peace loving race until desperation for survival forced them into something evil. For this Saturyn it's blood sucking days are done" The Doctor replied.

"Thank goodness. I never had a chance to ask but who exactly are you?" Jill asked walking over to stand beside her brother.

"Just The Doctor" the Time Lord replied with a light smile.

"No last name?" Curtis added

"Don't need one. I should be off. Good bye" The Doctor said before walking away.

"Goodbye" Curtis and Jill said both waving.

After having walked for some time, The Doctor nears the TARDIS with pulling out the key and unlocking it the Time Lord steps inside.

Moments later the police box makes it's ever familiar wheezing sound then vanishes from site.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this. Leave a review if you want to let me know what you think, as they are always appreciated.**

**So my thoughts for the new Doctor being a female? Well here we go. At first I was kind of hesitant on the Doctor being a female but since it was announced to be happening I decided to just go with it.**

**As long as they keep away from doing the female empowerment or "look I'm a female I can do anything better then a man" and all that similar crap I'll be fine with this.**

**Keep it being The Doctor just so happens to be a female, not it's a female being The Doctor.**

**So yeah if they do this right I'm interested to see how this plays out.**

**They have been laying the groundwork with first the concept of Time Lords can change gender then Missy being the Master and some other stuff so yeah it's not like this just a sudden 180 thing.**

**Now for Peter Capaldi's Doctor? I'm going to miss seeing him as I always do when The Doctor changes and really I think the 12th Doctor has really gotten up there on my favorite list.**

**Also kind of sad to see Steven Moffat go as well come this Christmas. For all the man's writing flaws Moffat did give us some good seasons and episodes over the years.**

**But Doctor Who is about change so I'm ready to see what is coming in series 11 with Chris Chibnal.**

**I debated giving the new Doctor a line about being a girl but I kind of figured playing it more subtle of where she not even really caries all that much about the gender change was the way to go.**

**After all, I think it was The Doctor who recently said that Time Lords had moved above petty gender issues so that also fit the reasoning behind being more subtle with it.**

**For this story well there's a certainly something fitting about the first Doctor of both regeneration cycles changing their appearance in the same Artic base and both due to the Mondasian Cybermen.**

**Until the next project**


End file.
